The Boy & The Ghost
by ShawnsBiggestFan
Summary: Wendy Testaburger has died and gone to Limbo.To get to where she is going she has to help a certain ex-boyfriend back on earth and Stan thinks he's suddenly gone mad because his ex-girlfrend is stalking him from beyond the grave. I'm going to start on this story again, so if any of you lovely readers have any ideas/suggestions just hit me up!
1. Chapter 1

_New story time! Gay title I know but this will have to do for the time being. This is based on a dream I keep having, so I said to myself I'll make it into a story. Not quite sure where I'm going with it yet though. It should be fun to write. Frist chapter is a bit short but that's just because I'm setting things up. Also to anyone reading The Wedding Show, I'll have an update soon. The last chapter is a bit more difficult to write that I thought. And before I get sued I do not own South Park, because if I did I wouldn't be stuck in my shitty job. Now on with the story!_

"I hate you Stan Marsh!"

"You're such a hypocrite Wendy! Like you've never cheated on me before!"

"At least I never got caught!"

"See you just admitted it!"

"Stan you were caught cheating with your best friend! You humiliated me! How can you expect me to take you back?"

It was Monday, the last bell of the day had just rang and everyone was gathered outside the front of the high school to watch the golden couple, Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger's relationship deteriorate for the tenth time since school had started back. It was only the beginning of October.

"Wendy, lets just talk about this in private"

"No Stan! Don't you get it? There's nothing to talk about! We're over!"

"You don't mean it!"

"Yes I do Stan"

"Dude she so doesn't mean it" Craig Tucker whispered to Token Black.

"Wanna bet?"

"Five bucks says that it's back on before Friday"

"You're on"

"Oh my God, will you stop betting on my best friend?" Bebe Steven's hissed in their direction.

"No"

"Fuck you Craig"

"Wendy, it's getting late. We better start heading home"

"Okay" Wendy walked upto Stan and prodded his chest with her finger.

"From now on don't you look at me or speak to me ever again! Just go have fun with your faggot!"

Wendy ran away from the school with her tears blinding her sight. Bebe and Heidi ran after her, and just when they turned the corner, they heard a scream, the screeching of tires and a thud. Wendy Testaburger was lying in the middle of the road, her arm at an awkward angle. Bebe screamed and ran towards her best friend, while Heidi rang Hell's Pass Hospital for an ambulance.

Stan and Kyle were walking in the opposite direction. It was an awkward walk home, both were thinking of the Saturday night that had just passed.

It had started out as harmless fun, an experiment for Stan, Kyle's dreams all coming true at once. They had ended up in an empty bedroom in Token's house, holding onto each other as if there lives depended on it, kissing as if their wasn't going to be a tomorrow. They lost track of time, and before they knew it Bebe had walked in on them. After screaming at Stan, Bebe had rung Wendy to tell her that her boyfriend was a cheating scumbag.

Just like that, his relationship with Wendy had ended, and the rumours had started.

_"_Dude you said no one would find out. Not until I was more comfortable with the idea of being, well gay"

"I'm sorry Stan. I mean, it wasn't as if I was anticipating Bebe coming in on us like that"

Footsteps were heard from behind them, and Kenny McCormick stopped them in their tracks.

"Dude. Wendy hospital. Might be dead"

"What?"

"Hell's Pass. Just get there" Kenny said, cluching at a stich in his side.

When Stan eventually got to Hell's Pass, he was met with the most heart breaking scene of his life. The doctors had placed a sheet over Wendy's body, Bebe was sobbing uncontrollably on the floor, Heidi sat in a seat in shock and the rest of the girl's just stood there quietly.

"Can I see her?" Stan asked a passing doctor. The doctor took pity on Stan and so he ushered the girl's out into the hall as Stan pulled the sheet back. She was so pale that she looked like a porcelain doll. Wendy looked like she was sleeping, the only damage done was a bruse over her left eye brow. He expected her to wake up at any moment to re-start their fight but she didn't. She didn't do anything and when that one small fact got through to Stan, he lost control. Mr. and Mrs Testaburger found Stan draped over their daughter's body a little while later. Mr. Testaburger gently eased Stan off Wendy, and hugged him tightly. He told Stan that his little girl was in a better place now. How wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter's will get longer trust me! Just a few issues to clear up before you read on though. I've had alot of PMs this week, mostly along the lines of 'why are you being a bitch to Wendy?' Blah blah blah they go on. It might come as a surprise for you to know that Wendy is actually my favourite character. Our personalities are very alike. And I say this now, whatever Wendy centered story I write will always have a happy ending for her!_ Even if it takes a while _to get there. I know I promised the last chapter of The Wedding Show soon but my brain is being retarded. Working ten hour shifts, five days a week is'nt helping either. But I have a whole two days off soon so I'll work on it then. This is just easier to work on at the moment. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added it to their Story Alert!_

When Wendy came into consciousness, all she saw was grey. No colours, just grey, however she must have taking some kind of form, because she was sitting on some lumpy ground, which was grey of course. It felt as though she was sitting down by Stark's Pond. Just as she thought it, a small pond appeared in her line of vision. Seeing the water calmed Wendy down. It almost felt as if she was home. She knew something had happened when the car had hit her. She was a bright girl, not stupid like most of the girl's who inhabited South Park. She felt her soul leave her body before she died. Her mind just had to catch up with it. Now that it had, she began to wonder where she was.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Limbo Wendy" a voice said. The voice belonged to the boy who was standing just behind her. She turned around and gasped, she recognised the boy straight away. She still had a sharp memory.

"Damien!"

"Hey Wendy"

"What are you doing here?"

"They thought that if a famillar face explained your destiny to you, you might calm down a bit"

"Who are 'they'?"

"You know, The Fates, the one's who control your destiny. Ya see Wendy, you were always suppose to die today except something went wrong. Can you guess what went wrong?"

Wendy thought for a moment and gasped.

"Are you telling me that The Fates sent me to Limbo because of the B+ I got on the Algebra test? It was because I had the flu Damien! I had to sleep it off! Go explain that to them!"

"What? Wendy, The Fates didn't put you in Limbo because of a fucking Algebra test! It was because of the fight with you had with Stan! That wasn't supposed to happen! You were suppose to die and Stan was supposed to end up with Kyle"

This broke Wendy's heart. She wanted so very badly to cry, but she couldn't. you didn't have emotions when you died.

"So while I'm rotting in the ground for all eternity, Kyle gets my happy ending?"

"Yeah that's basically the way it was supposed to work out" Why were boy's such pricks?

"What do you mean by 'was supposed'?"

"See for yourself"

Damien led Wendy to the very edge of the pond and told her to look down. What she saw truely puzzled her. Stan was in his bedroom, being comforted by his parent's and Kenny. Even Shelly was there, but there was no Kyle. Wendy found this confusing because those two were joined at the hip most of the time. The only time they were not together was when Stan was with Wendy, or when they slept. And now with Wendy out of the way. . .

"Stan blames himself for your death." Damien said beside her.

"Well it was his fault" she said while crossing her arms. Trust Wendy Testaburger to hold a grugde, even in the after life.

"Wendy it wasn't anybodies fault, it's the natural balance of things that caused this"

"Fuck the natural balance!"

"Wendy! Shut up! Look Stan is never going to talk to Kyle again and that is seriously fucking with the natural balance! The two of them were destined to do great things together! They were going to cure Cancer Wendy! And if you don't get your ass back to Earth to sort this out then there's no cure and you'll end up in Limbo for the rest of your after life! Do you really want that?"

Wendy sighed.

"Tell me what to do"

There was a better turn out at Wendy's funeral, than there was at Chef's. Her friend's were sobbing openly, while her parent's thanked everyone for coming. Cartman wasn't invited and Kyle stayed away out of respect. Stan sat next to his parent's, Kenny and Butters. Stan looked like he hadn't slept in day's. He had bag's under his eye's, which were bloodshot from all the crying he had been doing. The funeral was held outside, because Autumn was Wendy's favourite season. Stan refused to sit up front, no matter how much Mr. and Mrs. Testaburger asked him to. He didn't want Wendy's day ruined by gossip. The only reason most people had turned up was to catch a glimpse of the disgraced boyfriend. He was not going to add more fuel to the fire. After a little while the surmon had started. Stan couldn't hear Priest Maxi from where he was sitting, so he let his mind wander. They were down by Stark's Pond, Wendy's fsvourite place in the whole of South Park. Just at the start of the month, she had forced Stan into spending the day cleaning it up with her. He had complained about it all that day, but he would clean an ocean now if it meant that he could have her back as an award. Stan's gaze fell on the pond and he jumped so violently that Priest Maxi had stopped the surmon to ask if he was okay. Stan looked like he had just seen a ghost. Well he had just seen a ghost. Wendy was standing right next to the pond waving at Stan, with a sheepish smile on her face. Stan couldn't help it, he threw up all over himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sick Stan!"

"Did Stan really just throw up all over himself?"

"Attention seeker!"

"Stanley, where are you going?"

"Stan! Answer your mother! Staaaaaaan!"

Stan had fled from the scence. Not towards Stark's Pond, where Wendy was waiting, but in the opposite direction, really really fast. Kenny, who was still sitting in his seat, hadn't seen Stan run that fast since that time when the two boy's were being chased by Mel Gibson. Kenny frowned. Something must have really rattled Stan's cage. Kenny looked towards the pond, but did not jump. He could see Wendy's soul take flight after Stan. This was really bad, he realised. The only people that came back to Earth after they had died were the one's who needed help with moving on. They were the people who died with unfinished business left on Earth. What unfinished business did Wendy have left? There was only one way to find out.

Kenny calmly left his seat, ignoring Butters when he asked where he was going. He walked towards Stark's Pond, and did not stop walking until his whole body was under the water. His lungs felt as if they were on fire, just a few more second's Kenny thought to himself. He felt himself slipping away, towards the blackness. . . There were two types of people who ended up in Limbo, the one's who had unfinished business left on Earth, and the one's who committed suicide, left to wonder Limbo for all of eternity, as a punishment for taking their own lives. Limbo had recently come under new management, in the form of Damien, the son of Satan, and one of Kenny McCormick's closest friend's. Kenny would find out what was going on with Wendy's soul, what was the point of having friend's in high place's if they kept secret's from you?

Stan had not stopped running, until he had reached his house. He somehow managed to get his key into the lock on the door, and turned it left. He ran all the way to the bathroom and threw up into the bath. Shaking, he made it to his room, where he slipped under the covers. He was tired, that was all. He wasn't getting much sleep lately, over everything that had happened. Wendy at Stark's Pond was all just a figment of his imagenation. A couple of hour's sleep would set everything right.

"Staa - aan!" Oh God. Stan knew that voice. Never mind it was all just happening in his head.

"Stan! I'm trying to start a conversation with you! Why won't you answer me?" Stan could feel someone thumping his legs. It was just Shelley, Stan said to himself, as he turned over in his bed. Suddenly, the bedsheet's flew off the bed and Stan let out a scream.

"Please don't kill me Wendy!" He cried, looking around his bedroom for any sign of her. Wendy was standing by his window, looking at him with eyes full of pity.

"I'm not here to kill you Stan. I've come back to help you" Wendy tried to smile at Stan, but she couldn't. It made her heart ache to see him sitting on his bed, blood rushing to his head while her body was six feet under by now, ready to start decomposing. She was jealous of Stan.

"Why did you come back to help me? You said that you never wanted to see me again remember?" If Wendy had blood, it would have been boiling by now.  
>"Stan don't make any more difficult than it has to be!"<p>

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. So you came back to help me with what exactly?"

"You're friendship with Kyle" Wendy spat the last word out as if it tasted like venom in her mouth. Not that she could taste anything anymore because she was dead.

"What about my friendship with Kyle?" Stan asked nervously. Everyone knew that Wendy and Kyle hated each other from a very young age, infact the only person Wendy hated more than Kyle was Cartman.

"You haven't been on speaking terms with Kyle lately and this is ruining the natural balance Stan! The Fates won't let me move on until you and Kyle sort out your problem's!"

"So you're only helping me to help yourself?"

"Finally! You get it!"

"Sorry Wendy I can't go sort out my problem's with Kyle so easily. I can't help but feel that the both of us are responcible for your death. It would be disrespectful to your memory if I ever spoke to him again!"

Wendy couldn't believe what she was hearing. So now he had decided to respect her! He couldn't have respected her the other night, when he was all over Kyle!

"Well it's a bit late to be respecting me now Stan! Look the faster you and Kyle sort out this mess, the faster I can move on! Don't you want me to be happy Stan?"

Stan realised that he was being emotionally blackmailed, but Wendy did it in such a cute way, it was impossible to say no to her.

"But what about the rumours Wendy?"

"I'm sorry Stan, but you're just going to have to ignore them. If you're friend's are really as loyal to you like you always told me they were, then they shouldn't mind a few rumours floating around about your sexuality"

"I'll ring Kyle then"

"I think you should go over to his house"

"One step at a time Wendy"

When Kenny eventually made it to Limbo, he noticed that Damien had redecorated the place. Everywhere he looked he saw grey. Well Limbo had certainly gone to the dog's. This was probably the most depressing place he had ever been to, and he had been in Hell more times than he could count.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you here anytime soon Kenneth"

"Eh, why so formal Damien?"

"My new responcibilities have matured me. How do you like my decorating?"

"It's really depressing, it has Prince of Darkness written all over it"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, eh Damien I'm really here to talk to you about Wendy Testaburger"

"What about her?"

"I saw her soul back on Earth, and I'm pretty sure Stan saw her too"

"You know that you're a special case Kenny? Sometimes you see things that other people can't see, but this is Stan's problem to deal with so try to stay out of it"

"So don't talk to Wendy?"

"Talk to Wendy all you want, but don't try to help"

"Got it, eh Damien can I go now? This place is giving me the creeps"

"Sure Kenny. See you around"

"Bye Damien"

_So what do you think? Good, totally lame? Let me know! Thanks to Heron73099 for reviewing the last chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I never knew that this story would become so popular! Big thank you to everyone that took the time to review! This, in my opinion is the worst chapter of the lot. It's a filler chapter so it had to be included. Also just a warning to anyone who dosen't like strong language out there. This chapter contain's the use of the 'C' word. You have been warned. Now onto the bad news. I put it on my home page a couple of day's ago, my Aunt has convinced me to go running for charity so most of my spare time will be taking up by training for that. It has also come to my attention that I have ran out of ideas for this story. I won't be dis-continuing it. It's just a little writer's block, but if anyone has any idea's, please don't be afraid to share them with me! You will get credit for any ideas I use. Now I'm off to watch Teen Titan's, enjoy Chapter 4!_

Stan was at his wits end. He had thought that after he spoke to Kyle on the phone, Wendy would have moved on by now, but she hadn't. Instead Wendy had taken to stalking Stan's every move. When he woke up, she was there, when he went to school, she followed him, Stan had just decided to ignore it all until Wendy tried to follow him into the boy's bathroom.

"You can't come in here! This is the boy's bathroom!"

"Never stopped you before, when you wanted to get it in during lunch"

"Very funny Wendy. Just go wait outside in the hall"

When Stan turned around, Craig and Jimmy were looking at him, each boy wearing a puzzled look on his face. Stan ignored them and went about his business. Craig and Jimmy both looked at each other, as if urging the other boy to ask the question. Finally, Jimmy gave in, because he knew what a stubborn prick Craig could be.

"Uh Stan? W- w-who were you talking t-to?"

"What? Uh that? Um that was nothing"

"Are you o-o-o are you okay Stan?"

"Yeah Jimmy I'm fine"

As Craig and Jimmy were leaving the bathroom, Craig muttered "nutjob" loud enough for Stan to hear. Stan sighed to himself, if Wendy kept following him, surely the whole school would think he had gone crazy. Well being crazy wasn't as bad as the rumour's that were making their way around the school now. Stan washed his hands, and left the bathroom. Wendy was no where to be seen. Stan smiled, a bit of peace for once, let Wendy torment someone else for a change. He was halfway down the deserted corridor when he stopped in mid step. It was true that Wendy could be tormenting anyone that attended South Park High School, but she was probably tormenting one person in particular.

Wendy was pissed off. Like seriously pissed off. As she was waiting for Stan outside the boy's bathroom, a certain Fatass passed her and walked right into Mr Mackey's office. Eric Cartman never walked into Mr. Mackey's office out of his own free will. Wendy frowned, what was he up to? She quickly phased through the wall and snarled as she heard what Cartman was saying.

"So you see Mr. Mackey, Wendy and I were really close friend's, and if she was here now she would be all like ' Oh Mr. Mackey, give Eric my Chemistry note's because we were the best of friend's'"

Mr. Mackey frowned at Cartman, who was trying his best to look both sad and innocent.

"Um Eric? If you were so close to Wendy, why weren't you at her funeral?"

"I was sick Mr. Mackey. I was sick with grief. I couldn't get out of bed that morning even though I really wanted to make the funeral. Ask my Mom!"

"Well it just so happen's that I have a letter from Wendy here dating back to when you two were in the fourth grade. Hang on and I'll it"

Mr. Mackey started rummaging through his cabnet, while Cartman swore to himself. Even in death, Wendy was being a bitch. Wendy smirked to herself as Mr. Mackey came back with the piece of paper he had been searching for. She recognised her own childish writing from years ago.

"I Wendy Testaburger, give permission to have all my school project's and paper's burned, in the highly unlikely event of my death. They are not to be given under any circumstance's to one Eric Cartman, because I think he is a fat piece of shit"

"So. . . does this mean that you're not giving me the Chemstry notes?"

"I'm afraid I cant Eric. We need to respect Wendy's wishes right now"

"But whhhhhhy? She's dead! She won't even know!"

Wendy left the office after that. Was Cartman really so evil that he would use her death to his advantage? Wait of course he was, Cartman was really an evil Cunt. She turned down another corridor. This one was mostly empty, apart from Kenny who was getting his book's from his locker. Wendy passed him on, as if he wasn't there. It wasn't like he could have a conversation with her anyway.

"Hey Wendy"

Wendy stopped in her tracks. She turned around slowly to see Kenny looking straight at her.

"You can see me?" She asked with a shakey voice.

"Yeah, and I have to say Wendy, for a dead person, you're looking really well"

"How can you see me?" Wendy demanded to know. She was used to Kenny chatting up every single girl he came across.

"You're forgetting that I die about five times a week. I kinda see thing's that other people can't see"

"Like dead people?"

"Yeah"

"And you're not freaked out?"

"Wendy, the dead can't hurt you. If anything, we should start to fear the living. Come on walk me to my next class"

Wendy and Kenny left the corridor together. Wendy was slightly happier, now that another person could see her, even if it wasn't one of her friend's. Wait till Stan found out! She laughed to herself.

Meanwhile Stan hhad just rammed his body into the libary door, looking for Kyle. The cranky libarian 'ssssshhhed' him, as he made his way over to Kyle, who was working on a project.

"Dude? What the fuck?" Kyle whispered to his Super Best Friend.

"Has anything strange been happening to you since you got here?" Stan asked in his normal tone of voice.

"Stan would you keep your voice down! I can't get kicked out of the libary right now!"

"I'll take that as a no then"

"What's going on Stan?"

"Nothing. . . nothing is going on" Stan was a bit distracted. Everwhere he looked, there were people pointing and laughing at him. Kyle hadn't noticed it though, as he continued on with his work.

"If your done here Stan, can you go please? Your trying my last nerve"

"Um okay. See you at lunch then?"

"Yeah sure"

Stan walked towards the libary door, right passed Token and Timmy's table.

"Timmmmmy!"

"Yeah Timmy, that's the weirdo. I heard he's been seen talking to himself aewel" Stan stopped and threw a look at the two boy's but continued on his way out the door. If he didn't set thing's straght now, then this was going to be a very difficult year for Stan and Kyle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay for Chapter 5! After a long sit down with my brain, I finally realised where this story is going! I even have a sub plot! Yay! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed and to all your wonderful ideas! It's so nice to know that people actually enjoy this story. Not sure how many chapters are left though, I'm going to try and drag it out for as long as possible if that's alright. Also slight boy bashing in this chapter. Meant in a humourous way though! Don't take anything too seriously! _

A month had passed since Wendy's return to Earth. It was like she never left, just minus the fact that only two people could see her, Kenny and Stan. Wendy and Kenny had grown close over the last month, making Stan extremly jealous. Stan was very well awear that Wendy was dead but he still had feelings for her, feelings that didn't go away over night. Stan was sure that Kenny was abusing 'Bro Code'. Stan would see them in the school corridor's together, and Wendy would go to Kenny's house after school to help him with his homework. In fact, the only time Stan saw Wendy on her own was when she came over to his house to help him with his Kyle problem. Things between Stan and Kyle became drastically worse. Ever since Wendy's death, Kyle had been avoiding Stan, but now he was just straight up not talking to him, which pissed Stan off to a great extent. It did take two to tango after all. With Kyle not talking to Stan, and Kenny off playing 'best friend's' with Wendy, there was only one other person who Stan could turn to in his time of need.

"Dude these french fries are hella lame"

Stan Marsh had hit rock bottom.

"What's wrong with them now?"

"Ihere all greasy and stuff. I mean look at this! It's gross!" Cartman waved a french fry in Stan's face. It looked normal enough to him.

"Just eat it Fatass!"

Cartman finished complaining about his french fries and started to eat. There was something stomach turning about watching Cartman eat his lunch, or any meal come to think of it. It was like he had been told that he was going to win a prize if he was the first one to finish his lunch. Bits of food went flying everywhere. It was enough to put Stan off his food.

"So have you eh heard from Kyle lately?"

Cartman rolled his eyes. Why did every conversation start off the same way?

"No Fag. I have not heard from your faggy boyfriend lately"

"I was only asking"

"Well that's the sixth time you asked since lunch started Stan. Some people would think that you're stalking Kyle from afar now"

Stan looked around wide - eyed to see if anyone else had heard what Cartman just said. It seemed he was in the clear.

"Dude would you shut up?"

"You asked. Oh and speaking of just asking, I need a favour" Cartman carried on talking in his normal tone of voice, not giving two shit's if anyone was listening in on their conversation.

"What?"

"Rumour has it that you have an extra set of keys to Wendy's locker"

"And?"

"Dude I need her Chemistry notes"

Stan felt sick to his stomach.

"So what you're saying is you want me to give you my dead girlfriend's locker key so can take her homework?"

"Stan, she's you're dead EX dead girlfriend"

"You've just reached an all new low"

Stan left Cartman sitting at the lunch table on his own. Cartman's hand's balled it fist's.

"Mark my word's I will get those Chemistry notes!"

Kenny decided to skip the rest of school that day. He wanted to show Wendy his favourite 'haunts'. Get it cause Wendy was a ghost. I'm just too good sometimes hahaha. But anyway back to the story, Wendy was shocked when Kenny suggested that they head into town instead of going back to class. Kenny explained to Wendy that he hated school and prefered to study at home.

"But how do you know what to study?" Wendy had asked.

"Easy. I just call Kyle"

Wendy thought that this was really clever. Although she would never say it to him now, Wendy had originally thought that Kenny was a no good loser like his dad. But now come to think of it, she couldn't remember him ever failing a test.

"So where are we going first?" she asked him.

"I was thinking Stark's Pond"

Wendy smiled. Stark's Pond was her favourite place in the whole world. There was just something magical about it that seemed to hang in the air.

"You know Kenny, in my Limbo there was a pond that looked just like this"

"Yeah I know the one. It has a little log that you can sit on to see what everyone on Earth is doing?"

"Yes that's the one" Wendy sounded disapointed. For some reason she wanted to impress Kenny. She didn't know why but there was something about him that spoke to her.

Across the pond, there was a boy waiting. Damien stood there looking at the appoaching two, and frowned. This was all wrong! Wendy wasn't meant to be here with Kenny, she was supposed to be with Stan!

"Hey Damien"

"Don't you 'hey Damien' me! Kenny can you give you a couple of minutes?"

"Sure"

Kenny walked to the bench on the far side of the pond, and sat down. This was going to be interesting.

"What do you think your doing?" Damien hissed at Wendy.

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything"

"Exactly! You have made no effort with Stan!"

"Well Stan's being a bit of a pussy lately -

"Wendy, now's not the time for excuses! You have two week's left to sort this out. Fail and you spend the rest of eternity in Limbo. Now go find Stan!"

Damien vanished into thin air. Wendy, now scared out of her mind, turned and ran towards the school, leaving Kenny alone at Stark's Pond. School had ended and Stan made his way towards his car. Kyle wasn't talking to him, Wendy and Kenny where nowhere to be found, and to add insult to injury, Cartman had also decided he wasn't talking to Stan either. The day couldn't get any worse for poor Stan. He opened the door to his car and sat in. He put his head in his hands and just stayed there like that for a long time.

"What's wrong?"

Stan jumped so fast, that his head hit off the car roof. Wendy was looking at him, her eyes full of deep concern.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Sneak up on me! You know I don't like it! Where's Kenny?"

"At Stark's Pond. Hey what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, honest!" Wendy could tell when Stan was lying to her.

"Out with it"

"Fine. Why are you spending so much time with Kenny? You came back for me and me alone. And maybe Kyle" Stan added as an after thought.

"Look Stan, it's not like Kenny and I are having a relationship or anything okay? He just understands where I'm coming from. It's nice to talk to a person who isn't obsessive about his boyfriend once in a while"

Wendy folded her arms, glaring at Stan, daring him to repond to that statement. Of course Stan was a boy and they never knew when to shut up.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Look, you constanly talk about Kyle, text Kyle and you even think you're having conversations with him in your sleep! It was annoying when we were going out and it's more annoying now that I'm dead! I get it, you're gay for Kyle! You don't to remind me every five minutes!"

Then something happened to Wendy that she thought would never happen again. She started crying. Fat, wet tears rolled down her face and Stan grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a long time, both crying over everything that happened, both apologising over and over again. Eventually, they both calmed down enough for Stan to drive home. It was a quiet ride home. Wendy looked out the window, as Stan focused on the road.

"Stan"

"Yeah Wendy"

"I don't want to end up in Limbo"

"Don't worry. I won't let you"


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the wait, and the absolutly shit chatper that you've all waited for. Lots for things are going wrong lately, and I don't have the energy to write much. Hopefully things will pick up soon. Blah, life really has a way of biting you in the ass when it want's too. Anyway thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! Oh and one more thing. . . For those of you who read Paper Clips, it was meant as a one shot, but if you really want more added to it let me know and I'll consider it. It was really fun to write! Now on with the shitty chapter!_

Sir Ike Broflovski was watching TV, when the phone rang. Ike sighed and picked it up, already knowing who was on the other end.

"Stan, he doesn't want to talk"

"Please Ike, just hear me out"

"No Stan. Now stop calling. Mom's getting pretty pissed"

Ike hung up the phone and started to make his way up the stairs. Of course it was awful seeing the two best friends fighting, but Kyle was Ike's brother, and Ike was going to be loyal to him. He made his way to Kyle's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ike poked his head in through the door. He found his brother sitting at his desk, finishing up an essay.

"Stan called again" At this Kyle looked up.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much. Don't you think you're dragging this out a bit though?"

"No"

"Fine. I'm going to bed. Night"

"Night"

As Ike left, Kyle put his face in his hand's and screamed. He was sick of trying to please everyone. He promised his Mom that he would stay away from Stan. Heaven forbid that Sheila Broflovski would have a gay son in the family. He didn't want his last year in school to be hell so he stayed away from Stan there because of the rumours. He had tried to keep his head down in class, but he heard what Bebe and Clyde had been saying about him. How he lured Stan away from Wendy, because he hated Wendy so much. It wasn't true! It wasn't as if he had held Stan down against his will on that faithfull night. They had only tried it because they were both drunk. Sure Kyle had admitted it to himself once or twice or eveyday in the last year that he had feeling's for Stan, but he promised himself that he would never act on them. Ha! That worked out so well. Wendy was dead because of him and Stan. Speaking of Wendy. . .

Stan put down the phonw and sighed. Wendy was watching him out of the corner of her eye, he sat down on his bed and looked down at the carpet. Wendy looked down too and did a double take. If she hadn't dated Stan for most of her life, then she would have had no idea that the carpet was actually blue.

"Stan when was the last time you cleaned your room?"

"Really Wendy? Your soul is in danger of being trapped in Limbo forever, and your nagging me about my room?"

"Didn't go well with Kyle then?"

"I got a hold of Ike again. . . "

"Did you try his cell phone?"

"It's switched off"

"You know I've gotten really good at holding stuff now -"

"No Wendy! You are not going over there to terrorise Kyle"

"Your no fun anymore Stan" Wendy pouted.

Stan looked over at Wendy and laughed. He couldn't help himself really, she was doing her 'bambi eyes'. They hadn't worked since she was eight years old. Her eyes were bulging in their sockets. She looked ridiculous. The truth was Stan and Wendy were getting along better than they had in years. They hadn't had a proper fight in days. They were comfortable around one another now, it was like they were both eight years old again. There was just one thing ruining the moment for Wendy. She had to ask Stan a question.

"Stan?"

"Yeah Wendy" Stan was getting ready for bed. He took off his jeans and T - shirt. He only slept in his shorts. Wendy looked away hiding the blush that never appeared on her face. Not that she knew that. Wendy was Wendy, and when it came to seeing boy's undress, well that was more of Bebe's thing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Wendy looked over at Stan. He was in his bed by now. That was good.

"Sure. Go ahead"

Wendy took a deep breath, one that she really didn't need.

"Remember Token's party?"

Stan paled. He knew where this was going.

"Yeah"

"Why did you go off with Kyle? I mean I would understand if you went off with another girl, but Kyle?"

Stan didn't know how to react to that. Sure he had expected it, but he hadn't prepared himself to give an answer.

"Wendy, I honestly don't know. I mean we weren't getting along, you know that as much as I do, and when you got sick and couldn't go to Token's party, well I got really drunk and things happend. If I could turn back the clock Wendy, I swear to God I would. I love you"

"Well Stan, there's no point in crying over spilled milk is there?"

"What?"

"Never mind Stan"

Stan looked at Wendy after he had finished speaking. She was looking at him, eyes wide but no tears. Stan knew that if Wendy had a choice in the matter, she would have cried her eyes out right there. He looked down at her hands, they looked solid. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Wendy hold out your hand" Wendy looked at him like he had gone mad, but did it all the same. Slowly Stan reached out his own to meet her's, his heart thumping against his chest. The two hand's met in mid - air.

"I can't believe it Stan! I can feel your fingers!" Wendy cried, as she grasped his hand tightly. Stan laughed at her delight as he pulled her onto his bed. She curled up against him as she waited for sleep to claim him. As much as she loved being with Stan again, it wasn't where she belonged. She decided she would give Kyle one more day. If he didn't come to around by then, well she was going to pay a visit to him. And his stuck up bitch of a mother too, just for fun. Turns out Wendy didn't have pay anyone a visit, because on the other side of town, a certain Jew was just pressing the call button, connecting him to Stan's cell phone. . .


	7. Chapter 7

_Yay! New chapter alert! After what seems like ages it's finally up! As usual, thank you for reveiwing and for you're patience. I won't be here next week, but hopefully the next chapter will be up before Halloween. Hopefully. . . And to those who are wondering why Cartman hasn't shit his pant's yet, don't worry it's coming! Now please be good little boys and girls and review!_

The phone rang out for what seemed like an eternity, before. . .

"Hello?"

"Hey Stan, it's me"

"Kyle? Eh what's up?" Stan shared a quick look with Wendy. Clearly she was just as surprised as he was.

"Listen I can't really talk right now, so how bout we meet up for coffee tomorrow?"

"Sure, just text me the time and place"

"Okay, see you later"

"Bye" Stan hung up the phone.

"That was out of the blue"

"I'm guessing he want's to meet up tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

"Can I come?"

"Um. . . I really think it should just be Kyle and me. Why don't you hang out with Kenny?"

Just like that, Wendy felt as rejected as she had been on the day she died. Boy's were such pricks.

xXx

Kyle's alarm clock went off at ten o' clock the next day. He quickly got up and dressed, and then headed down for breakfast. He had to pretend that everything was normal if he was going to get away with seeing Stan today. His family was already seated around the kitchen table by the time he got there.

"Morning Mom" He greeted, while getting himself some milk. Gerald was reading the paper and Ike was texting on his phone. They didn't even know that he entered the room.

"Morning Bubbe" She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Shiela liked to play 'happy families' in the mornings.

"Any plans for the day?" She asked him, as she set a plate of pancakes down infront of him.

"I'm meeting Cartman in a minute to help him with his Algerbra homework. We have a test next week" Kyle answered as he began eating. He had gotten so good at lying to his mother.

"That's good Kyle, I always liked that Eric Cartman"

"That's because he's not gay" Kyle said under his breath.

"What was the Bubbe?"

"Nothing"

The rest of breakfast past in silence. Ike was the first one to break it when he got up to dump his plate in the dishwasher.

"I'm going out for a while"

"Okay sweetie be good"

Now Kyle was seriously pissed off. Ike was five years younger than he was, yet it was him that got twentyone questions fired at him whenever he decided to leave the house. Yet it was no good starting a fight with his mother. She didn't listen to anyone but herself and she would claim that she was looking out for his 'best interest's'. What a load of bullshit.

"I'm gonna head out soon too Mom" he said as he got up to put on his jacket.

"Be home by seven Bubbe" Sheila replied.

He even had a curfew for fucks sake!

xXx

"Stan you didn't have to drop me to Kenny's house" Wendy said, as she waited for Stan to open the car door for her. If anyone was looking out their window right now, they would have thought that Stan had gone mad.

"It's not a problem Wendy. Now hurry up and go find Kenny!"

"No it was really nice of. . . hey! You're trying to get rid of me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are Stan! You were always a horrible liar!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

Now anyone who was looking out their window, would have known that Stan had actually gone mad weeks ago, and they were now searching for the number for the South Park Asylum. Kenny chose that moment to walk out of his house.

"Hey guy's what's up?"

"Stan's trying to get rid of me!"

"I am not!"

"Guy's calm down! There's people watching!"

"Who?"

"Yeah I don't see anyone"

Kenny nodded looking straight ahead. Stan and Wendy both turned around to see Kenny's neighbour from accross the street close her curtain's in a hurry.

"Nosey old bitch"

"Hey Kenny, can I talk to you for a sec? Alone" Stan added as Wendy tried to follow them.

"What's up?"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Depends on what it is"

"Watch Wendy for a while? I want to sort thing's out with Kyle today. Wendy's soul hasn't got much time left" Kenny nodded.

"Take your time dude"

"Thank's I owe you one! Bye Wendy!" Stan called as he was getting into his car.

"Asshole" Wendy muttered, as she waved goodbye.

xXx

For a Saturday afternoon, Shakey's wasn't that busy. Kyle couldn't figure out why, but he prefered it that way. He didn't need this little meeting getting back to his mother of all people. He ordered a slice of pizza as he waited for Stan, and ate it while keeping his eye on the door. Any minute now and Stan would walk through them. After a half hour of stalking the front doors, Kyle was going to call it a day as Stan hadn't bothered to show up. He put back on his coat, and after leaving a really small tip for his waitress, left Shakey's only to walk headfirst into Stan.

"Ow! Jesus Kyle! It doesn't hurt to watch where you're going!"

"You bumped into me!"

"Look, let's just get out of here, we're attracting attention"

The two boy's helped each other off of the ground, well aware that they had attracted an audience.

"Let's go to Cartman's clubhouse. He won't be at home" Kyle whispered, as they made their way down the highstreet. Yeah this was going to get back to his mother.

Kyle climbed the old tree first, quickly followed by Stan. They both looked around. The clubhouse looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"How did you know that Cartman wasn't going to be home?" Stan asked Kyle.

"He's on a date. I was up all night because he kept calling me to brag about it"

"Really? Who would go on a date with the fatass?"

"Get this. . . Bebe Stevens"

"Fuck off? No way!"

"Way, but enough about them. Stan, what are we going to do?"

Stan didn't know what to say. The more he thought about that night, the more he realised that he wasn't gay. He was not going to be someone's butt buddy in years to come, and he wasn't in love with his best friend. Not now, and not ever. That kiss was just a mistake that happened. He just wanted to put it in the past.

"Kyle, I'm not in love with you"

"Okay"

"I mean, you're my super best friend, but that's about as close as I want us to get. It sucks not talking to you everyday, but you have to understand that, that kiss was a mistake. . . Are you ok?"

Kyle nodded his head, not trusting his voice.

"Kyle? I have to ask you something. . . "

Kyle nodded again to show that he was listening.

"Are you gay?"

"Yes Stan I'm a fag! I've spent the last year lusting after you and only you, is that what you wanted to hear today? And now you're going to tell me that you don't want anything to do with me anymore! You don't get to decide that Stan! I want a say too!"

Kyle looked out the little window, not daring to look at Stan. Stan sighed.

"Look dude, I still want us to be super best friends"

"Me too"

"Can we just get back to normality slowly?"

"Yeah I think thats best. My Mom would have a heart attack if you came around anytime soon"

The two best friend's talked for the whole day. Each boy getting brought up to date on the other boy's life. Kyle even forgot all about curfew. Meanwhile over at Stark's Pond. . .

"Bebe I know you have something very important in your posession. I saw Mr. Mackey hand you over that brown folder, and I want what's inside it"

"Is that why you followed me everywhere today Cartman? You're not very good at stalking you know"

"The folder Bebe, how much?" Bebe pretended to think for awhile.

"A hundred dollars Fatass"

"What? I'm not paying that!"

"Fine. No money, no folder" Bebe got up to leave, but Catman called her back.

"Fine, you have a deal!"

"Yay! Meet me here after church with the money tomorrow!"

"Fine. . . stupid slut"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"


End file.
